The Ritual of Doom
by Kaenen
Summary: Hawkeye is missing, a ritual is about to take place and Ed and Al are close to getting the Philoshopher's Stone. Will the Stone's deadly secret be found out before it's to late? RoyxEd
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, even though I wish I did.**

**The Ritual of Doom**

"Don't even think of going anywhere!" said a deep voice, "I'll be back in a couple minutes to start the ritual."

"No, please you don't know what you're doing! If you complete the ritual, who know what might happen, you could destroy the whole world!" the prisoner yelled. A blond haired girl, in her twenty's was left alone in a dark room, her eyes filled with fear. She sat and thought of a way to escape. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she started to think of a way to escape.

_"Okay,"_ she thought. _"There're no windows, or any other exits but that door. If I can free my hands I could probably shoot him since he didn't bother to remove my weapons, but what if there are more? I can't use alchemy, and I only have one gun, so I'd probably run out of ammo before I could kill them all. They wouldn't dare kill me though; I'm needed alive for the ritual. Oh well, it's the only choice I have. But how to free my hands?"_

The girl looked around the room; but she didn't see anything that would help her escape.

_"Wait, I feel something sharp behind my wrists, I can use that to cut the bonds!"_

She rubbed her wrists against the sharp object, until the rope that bound her hands was cut. She readied her gun.

* * *

"Hey Al, this is it! We're finally going to get the Philosopher's Stone!" Edward exclaimed as the two brothers approached a busy looking town. 

"What if this is a fake as well Brother? I mean we always think that we have finally found it, but then it turns out to be a fake." Alphonse replied.

"I'm positive this time, the other times even I had my doubts, but there's just something that makes me think that we'll come to the end of our quest. And if it does turn out to be another wild goose chase then we'll have to keep on looking," The blond haired Alchemist assured.

"Okay Brother, if you say so."

The two entered the town. They walked around in search of the museum that should be the location of the Stone.

"There it is Brother, I see the building!" said Al excitedly as he pointed towards the museum, which was quite ugly with it's chipping bricks, and torn curtains.

The two boys ran towards the building, only to be stopped by the entrance's guard.

"Tell me your names and why you have come to this museum," The guard commanded.

Edward looked around to see what lie he could make. He saw a sign advertising a new exhibit. "My name is Edward, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse. Were here to see the new exhibit." He lied

"You're older!" said the guard with surprise in his voice, "Then how come you're so much smaller that your brother? Anyway, where is your pass?" questioned the guard.

"Who are you calling small!" snarled Ed as he prepared to fight.

"We're very sorry," cut in Al, "but why do we need a pass to enter the museum?

"I'm sorry, you must be visitors, but I'm afraid that because of all the thievery attempts, you cannot enter the building without a pass signed by the governor of this town." Stated the guard.

"Thievery eh?"said Ed, distracted from his rage of being called small. "_That could mean that the new exhibit is the Philosopher's Stone, and the Homunculus and other alchemists that desire it must have tried to steal it. But, if the Homunculus did try to steal it, then this town must have some alchemist experienced enough to drive them off, which would mean that I'd have a had time getting away with the Stone."_ He thought.

"Come Brother, we should go get one of those passes." Suggested Al.

"You're right." Agreed Ed, and they went off to find the governor.


	2. Hawkeye's Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

"_Damn,"_ thought Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang as he sat at his desk, actually trying to do some work. _"With Hawkeye missing, how am I supposed to be able to do any work?"_ She had been gone for a week more than she should have been. _"Her vacation was only supposed to last three days." _He stood up, "I'm going to look for Hawkeye," he announced, "Havoc, you're in charge." He said as he left the room. 

"Yes, sir!" answered Havoc.

Mustang left the building and got in his car. He drove down to Hawkeye's apartment to see if he could find any clues to where she was. Once he was there, he saw a pile of mail and notes on a desk. He picked one up, it read:

_Riza Hawkeye,_

_The staff of The Oasis Inn at Ishbal would like to congratulate you on winning our contest. You have won a three night's stay, all expenses paid stay at our inn. A carriage will come to pick you up in two days time._

_Sincerely, the staff at The Oasis Inn_

"So," said Mustang out loud, "someone in Ishbal kidnapped her, I'll go investigate The Oasis Inn."

___

* * *

____Bang!_ The single shot of a gun echoed around the empty, dark room where the man that came to check on the girl was killed. The girl's escape plan had started. 

_"Okay, now I've completed the first part of the plan. Now I just have to find the exit before anyone finds me." _She thought._ " Hmm, easier said than done though."_ She added as she saw all the people running towards the single, death-filled note that had killed the man who brought her to this desolate place.

* * *

**Ya, I know, it's really short, but i'll be adding more really soon.**


	3. Escape?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"_I don't even know where I am. Even if I do manage to escape, how will I get back to my home?" _The young woman realized as she silently ran out of the room. She spied the entrance to a tunnel in the wall. The entrance was partially covered with boxes. _"Maybe it will lead to outside."_

She moved the boxes as quickly and quietly as she could, climbed in the tunnel, and replaced the boxes just as the people arrived at the room where she had been held.

The tunnel was dark, like the rest of the building. The girl crawled in the small cramped space, mostly feeling her way along the mostly straight passageway. She caught parts of commands being yelled to find her, but none of them had found her escape route. Yet.

_"What's that up ahead? Is it light? Could it be the end of this tunnel?"_ She wondered. She increased her speed towards the light.

All of the sudden she heard someone yell "She must have escaped though here!" and loud crashing noises as the boxes hit the ground.

"_Damn, they found me, and I don't think I can crawl much faster than this."_

* * *

After wandering around for a while, the Elric brothers found the governor house. It was big and well kept, with a large brick wall surrounding it. They approached the gate that was the entrance to the house.

"Excuse me," called Al to the two guardswomen that were guarding the house, "could we please get in to see the governor?"

"I'm sorry, but he's busy right now. Why did you want to see him?" One of the guardswomen asked.

"We need to get a pass so we can enter the museum." Answered Ed.

"Oh, is that all," the other guardswomen asked. "We are the ones who hand out the passes, if we find your reason to enter the museum good enough."

"We need to see the new exhibit. Our teacher told us to write what we learned about it." Lied Ed.

The two women talked amongst themselves for a while, then one of them said "We find your reason good enough to give you a pass." Then she added, "Besides, even if your wanted to, you're to small to do any _real_ damage, and your friend seems to polite to cause any trouble."

"_I'M NOT SMALL!"_shouted Edward angrily

"Come on Brother, let's go to the museum now." Said Al, and he dragged away his brother.

* * *

Once Roy entered Ishbal, he went to The Oasis Inn. He intercepted a young, pretty, waitress.

"Hello," he said as nicely as possible, trying to impress the young girl, "Would you mind telling me what room Riza Hawkeye is in?"

"Who?" the waitress questioned

"Riza Hawkeye, the winner of your contest."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but the winner of the contest left a week ago."

"Are you sure?" asked Mustang.

"Wait, now that you mention it, I never actually saw her leave. A man came in and said he was here to pick her up, so I told him her room number. They never left though the front door though." She continued, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," whispered Mustang, not wanting to inform everyone, or to alarm them, "Riza Hawkeye is missing. Her last known location was here. I here to investigate and try to find her."


	4. The Philosopher's Stone

**I DON'T OWN THIS!!**

* * *

_"I'm pretty sure they won't shoot, but I can't be positive." _The girl thought as she crawled as fast as she could in the small tunnel, with sharp rocks scratching her every time she moved.

The light, the exit, it was so close, so close that the girl reached out to touch it, when all of the sudden,_ Bang!_

* * *

Finally, Edward and Alphonse Elric stopped in front of the museum.

"May we please enter the museum, we both have a pass?" asked Al as ha and his brother showed their passes.

"Of course," the guard replied, "I would give you a tour, but I must stay here and guard the entrance.

The two siblings entered the shabby museum; they saw it as soon as they entered the building. The dull red glow of the stone they had been looking for since the alchemical incident, The Philosopher's Stone.

It sat upon a stand made of bronze in the middle of the room. It had no cover, or any thing that would protect it from being stolen. It was just sitting there, looking so vulnerable, waiting to be stolen.

"Hmmm, the guard said that there were many thievery attempts, but no one had actually succeeded in stealing it. But how did they fail, there's no security other than the guard outside?" Edward thought, not wanting the guard outside that he planned to steal it. 

The brothers observed the room, and left. They weren't planning to steal it until they had a plan.

Once they were heading back to the Ishbalen Inn that they planned to stay at, and out of the guard's earshot, they discussed how they were going to steal the Stone.

"Okay, there was no security other than the guard that was posted outside, that I noticed." Started Ed

"I didn't see any other security either brother." Said Al

"But then how did the attempts at stealing it before fail?" wondered Ed.

"I don't know."

The brothers walked in silence for a minute.

"I think I've figured it out!" exclaimed Ed, "The museum has an excellent type security, mental security. It doesn't have any security at all; there is a single guard there that was posted to tell people that there have been attempts at robbery. The people enter the museum and don't see anything, just all the valuable item sitting there, waiting to be stolen. The person starts thinking like we did before: There's no visible security, but then why did the thieves fail to steal everything. So the people think that there is really good security, but that you can't see it. Then they don't even try to steal anything because they think they'll get caught and sent to jail!"

"I get it!" cried Al happily, "so we can just go in tonight, distract the guard, and steal the stone!"

The boys went to a certain inn called The Oasis.

* * *

"The room that she was staying in is right this way," the waitress said, " you're lucky that hardly anyone stays in this room. Most of our guests are travelers; your missing friend's room was the most expensive in the Inn. The travelers that come through here want to pay as little as possible, they need all their money for supplies, so they stay in the cheaper rooms."

"Thank you very much, I can handle things from here." Answered Mustang as he entered the room Hawkeye had stayed in. He commenced his investigation.

_"Hmmm, there's no sigh of a struggle, no sign of forced entry, but wait,"_ Mustang thought as he looked out of the window,_ "There's two sets of footprints outside the window and one of them defiantly isn't Hawkeye's. There's also a set of carriage wheels."_ He concluded that someone had came to the inn disguised as someone Hawkeye knew, so she lets them in her room. Then they somehow got her to jump willingly out the window before whisking her away in a carriage.

_"Okay, time to find Hawkeye." _Roy decided as he jumped out the window and followed the carriage's tracks.

* * *

"_Crap!" _The girl though disappointedly, _"I guess they can still shoot me as long as they don't kill me."_ She winced at the pain erupting from her arm, _"At least they didn't shoot my leg, I can still run."_ She went through the light-filled hole it the wall and emerged in an uninhabited part of a desert; she didn't even stop to think about were she was, she just run as fast as she could.

_Bang!_

"Ahh!" The girl screamed as a bullet ripped through her leg, she collapsed on the ground, hitting her head on a rock, which was coincidently right where her head would've hit the ground. Black, that was the last thing she saw before she slept into unconsciousness.

The men that were chasing her picked her up and retuned to the cell that she had been in before, this time they removed her gun. They treated her wounds so they didn't get infected and left her with a guard posted outside.


	5. Return to the Prison

**I don't own FMA!!!**

* * *

The boys stayed in their room until night fell. They didn't even go to supper.

"Okay Al, it's time to get the Stone. I can't believe were finally going to get our real bodies back." Ed exclaimed excitedly

"I know Brother, I'm as excited as you are."

"You know the plan?" asked Ed

"Of course, we've went through it every five minutes since we've got here." Al assured.

"Good, then let's get going."

The two jumped out the rather large window that Ed had demanded so that Al could also leave through the window, and they hit the ground running, making sure to be quiet.

Once they were at the museum, Ed made an explosion nearby, he didn't actually destroy anything, but he wanted to get the guard's attention. Then he ran into the museum while Al stood guard. Ed grabbed the stone.

"What the hell! I guess they do have security." Ed swore angrily. The ground had opened up, and Ed had barely grabbed the edge of the pit to keep from falling.

"Brother!" yelled Al, rushing to his endangered brothers aid.

"Al! Take the Stone and get out of here before the guard comes, I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later." Ed commanded as he slipped into the awaiting darkness after tossing the Stone to his brother.

Al ran back to the Inn as fast as he could with the Stone inside his armor, not wanting to let his brother's sacrifice go to waste.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Mustang was still following the carriage's tracks.

"Oh, sorry." He heard a familiar voice say as a big suit of armor plowed right into him.

"Alphonse? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Roy wondered.

"Well," explained Al, "Brother and I found the Philosopher's Stone, and when we went to steal it, Brother fell into a pit in the ground that must have been activated when he grabbed the Stone. He told me to take it and run, so I did."

"Hmmm, did you happen to notice if there were any carriage tracks outside the museum?" Mustang asked.

"As a matter of fact, I think there were." Replied Al.

"Then it's time I paid this museum a visit."

The two started towards the museum and Mustang told Al about Hawkeye.

"Do you think the Stone has anything to with Hawkeye's disappearance?" inquired Al

"I don't know, maybe." Mustang responded

They walked in silence until they reached the museum. It was almost sunrise.

"Well, there's only one way to find your brother and Hawkeye." Roy stated as he and Al stood in front of the stand that had held the Philosopher's Stone. He ran his hand over the polished metal of the stand, and the pit that had opened when Ed had grabbed the Stone appeared. Roy and the animated suit of armor fell down to the same darkness Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had fallen into a few hours ago.

_

* * *

__"Damn," _the girl thought,_ " I was so sure that they wouldn't risk killing me, so sure. I don't see or feel anything sharp, and they removed my gun."_ She noted as she felt around the dark prisonthe girl thought, She noted as she felt around the dark prison 

_Crrreeeaaaakkk_, the sounded echoed around the nearly empty room. A rough hand grabbed the girl's arm, and violently jerked her to her feet. The man that had grabbed her pointed to a large basin by the door of the room.

"Wash." The voice of the man commanded. He left the room.

The girl walked towards the basin and shed her clothes. She stepped into the tub, and started to wash quickly with the soap that had been left beside the basin, not wanting the guard to come in and see her.


	6. The Stone's Secret Revealed

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Edward fell; he fell through the darkness, into a room with more darkness. He landed with a dull _thud_.

"Ah! Who's there!" a voice yelled. There was the sound of moving water and the sound of moving fabric as a girl grabbed a ceremonial robe that had been left for her by a guard that had commanded her to wash in a large basin.

"What the hell?" Wondered the elder Elric brother. "I'm Edward Elric. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." The girl replied.

"Well, ah, I was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone." Ed answered awkwardly.

"I was captured and am going to be used in a ritual."

Edward walked towards the girl, thinking that she sounded familiar, so he could look at her face.

"Hawkeye?" Ed gasped in surprise.

"No, not Hawkeye, but I used to know her. We used to play with each other when we were kids. I haven't seen her in ages. What's she up to these days?"

"Well, she's a lieutenant in the Military."

"The Military, huh?" The girl started laughing.

"What's so funny, and how do you know Hawkeye, and why do you sound and look like her?" Ed asked.

"When we were little, Hawkeye hated the Military. I wonder why she joined?" She stopped laughing, "We know, look, and sound like each other because we are sisters. My name is Halyee."

"What? Hawkeye has a sister! And she never told anyone!" Edward nearly died of surprise. "What about that ritual thing that you were talking about?"

"The Ritual of Alchemical Trans-" Before Haylee could continue, there was another dull _thud_ and the loud clanging of metal against the ground.

"What! Al, Mustang! How did you get here?" Ed yelled in surprise.

"Same way as you did, through that hole in the ground." Replied Mustang, " Who's this?" Mustang wondered as he looked at Haylee. "Hawkeye! I've found you! But what are you doing here?"

"My name is Haylee. I'm Hawkeye's sister. I was just explaining to Edward that I was kidnapped and am going to be used in The Ritual Alchemical Transfer."

"What's that?" everyone asked in unison.

"If you'll let me finish please." She replied harshly. "The RAT, as I like to call it, is where someone takes another person's alchemy and transfers it to another person or object. The people who kidnapped me want to take my alchemy and transfer it to the Philosopher's Stone."

"But why do they want to transfer your alchemy to the Stone?" The Flame Alchemist interrupted.

"I told you not to interrupt me!"

"Sorry!" yelped a frightened Mustang

"The Stone was made by my great grandfather. For him to have created it, he needed to poor all of his alchemical power into it, so he would never be able to use alchemy again. Every time a new generation is made, the descendant with the most alchemical power is needed to renew the Stone's power. Every time the Stone is renewed, the closest relative to the alchemical donator, by blood, needs to be sacrificed so that the transfer will work, it's equivalent exchange. Also, every time the Stone is used, the alchemical donator's life force is taken because they have no alchemy left. The people who kidnapped me placed the Stone on a stand that would activate the pit that led you here. They thought that I would come to destroy the Stone, so the RAT wouldn't happen. They were right.

"So the Stone needs someone to be sacrificed so the RAT can be successful, and every time it gets used, someone's life force is taken?" Al confirmed.

"Yes."

"Wait, that means they're going to sacrifice Hawkeye?" Mustang asked.

"Yes."

"And steal your alchemical power?" Ed added

"Yes."

"Then where are they holding Hawkeye?" Mustang demanded

"I don't know."

"If you can use alchemy, then why haven't you escaped?" Inquired Ed

"I can use it in here, I don't have anything to make a transmutation circle. Are there anymore questions, or is everyone done?" Haylee asked.

"I got one," Said the man who was guarding Haylee's prison, "Are you guys done talking, or do I have to shut you up myself?"

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other. Then they ran towards the man. Ed beat him up a bit, and then Al picked him up and tied his hands behind his back and gagged him. Ed hung him on a hook that he alchemically made. Then he made a hole in the wall and told everyone but Mustang to get out.

"We're going to find Hawkeye. We'll catch up with you later." Ed yelled. Then he and Roy ran out of the room to search the building.

* * *

"Come on, it's time for you to be sacrificed." The man who was guarding Hawkeye's room dragged her to her feet.

"NO! I won't let you do this!" She punched him in the face and then in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor.

She ran out of the room, some other people in the hall caught her and knocked her out, but not without a hell of a fight first.

They took her into the room where the ritual was going to take place. Then they waited. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, then one of the men finally broke the silence.

"Maybe we should go see if anything happened to the other girl, Ryen hasn't brought her yet." He said, naming Haylee's guard.

"But he said we were to wait in the ritual room."

They argued for a while, they decided that half of them would go to check out why Ryen hasn't came yet, and the other half would watch Haylee.

* * *

**Yes, I know, Hawkeye doesn't have a sister. But I don't care, this story won't work unless she does.**


	7. The Wyrm

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except Haylee, I made her up.**

* * *

"Come on Fullmetal, your getting slow." Mustang joked.

"I'll show you slow!" Ed sped up and passed Mustang.

"I was just joking."

The two ran, and then they saw a group of people heading towards them.

"Come on, find some place to hide." Roy whispered. They hid behind a bunch of steel boxes that happened to be sitting on the ground against the wall.

"Huh, I think someone's here!" A man shouted. He aimed his pistol towards the metal boxes where Ed and Mustang were hiding. _Bang!_ He fired. The bullet went through Ed's left shoulder, leaving a bloody hole.

"I guess no one was there, that's odd, I could've sword there was." The man noted. The group of men continued towards the room where Haylee had been held.

As soon as they men were far enough away, Mustang ripped the sleeve off his uniform. He tied the fabric around Ed's wound.

"Damn it Fullmetal, why do you always have to get hurt." Roy whispered, incase someone was still around. "I won't always be here to look after you."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't make any noises when those men were around, and I don't need you to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself and Al since our mother died." Ed replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've been through so much, and you're only 15."

"You care about me?" Ed asked in astonishment.

"Yes, not only that, but I- never mind." Mustang said.

"What, tell me." Ed insisted

"I love you." Roy finished shyly. "You probably think that's stupid, and disgusting."

"No, I don't, because I love you to." Ed stated.

"Then no matter what, I won't let you die, I will always protect you. That's why you must stay here, I'll go on my own to find Hawkeye, and you need to rest."

"Are you sure? I might need to save your ass."

"I'm positive."

Mustang gently kissed Ed on the lips and left to find Hawkeye.

* * *

Al and Haylee ran, they ran as fast and as quietly as they could. Their escape rout had been pretty much straight, but they now approached a wall.

"How are we going to escape now?" Haylee asked in disappointment.

"Just wait a second." Al answered as he retrieved the chalk that he always kept with him. He swiftly drew a transmutation circle on the wall and opened it enough for Haylee and himself to get through, and then he closed it. They were now outside.

They continued running until Haylee got tired. Then Al picked her up and carried her until they reached Ishbal. He took her to the Oasis Inn and they stayed there, waiting until Mustang and Ed came for them.

* * *

Hawkeye finally awoke in the Sacred Room of Rituality, or the room that she was going to be sacrificed in.

_"How could I escape, there are no window and there's only one door that's probably heavily guarded."_ She thought as she examined the room.

"I'll go check on the girl." She heard a voice say as the door to the room opened.

Hawkeye dropped to the floor and slowed her breathing to make it appear that she was still unconscious. The man shook her gently and told her to wake up.

"It's me, Mustang, I'm here to save you." Roy, who was disguised as one of the guards, whispered quietly.

"Roy?" Hawkeye gasped

"_Shhhh."_

"Sorry."

"Now, before they can commence the ritual, you must be cleansed. I'll bring you in the water that they want you to bathe in and I'll drop my gun in it. Then I'll pretend that you hurt me and then you can run away. Shoot anyone that gets in you way." Roy whispered. Hawkeye nodded.

Mustang headed towards the door, but before he could leave the room, the door closed.

"Ha!" One of the men shouted, "Were you so stupid as to think that we wouldn't recognize an imposter! Now we'll have to kill you with the girl!"

"Oh well, I'll just have to transmute the wall so we can escape that way." Mustang said. He tried to open up the wall, but his alchemy refused to work.

Oh, and by the way, we made the room alchemy proof, you'll just have to find another way out!"

"Damn." Roy muttered. Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Roy, but we better think of something, or else these guys are going to bring about the end of the world."

"The end of the world! Aren't you over exaggerating a little?"

"No, they really will bring the end of the world."

"I thought that they were only going to renew the stones energy?"

"And in doing so they are going to destroy the world. It's complicated. The first law of alchemy is equivalent exchange right? In order to obtain, something of equal or greater value must be given. But what is the price of something so great that it allows non-alchemy users to use alchemy? In order to understand the answer, you must understand this: Whenever alchemy is performed, the power that is used belongs to Hyrounimaru, the great Ice Wyrm. But he is greedy, as all Wyrms are. He must have something of equal or greater value to allow others to use his power. If the alchemical user doesn't have what Hyrounimaru want, they will be written down in the Book. Every year that the debt is not paid, Hyrounimaru adds to the value of the alchemy that was performed. After about one-hundered years, if the debt still hasn't been paid, the Wyrm will take what he is owed by force. The price of making the stone was great enough, but now, after one hundred years of added value, the price would be so great the Hyrounimaru could have whatever he wanted. Being as greedy as he is, the Wyrm could only want the world. If the RAT is held, then the Gate, which is where Hyrounimaru was imprisoned, will open and he will escape and wreak havoc upon the world."

"Where did you learn all this?" Mustang asked in astonishment.

"Well I should know about it, my great grandfather caused this whole thing."

"Do you know how the Wyrm got imprisoned in the gate?"

"My father told me told me that he already tried to destroy the world, but a great alchemist called The Blood Writer, or Kayleb, as he was a seer and wrote all his prophecies down in a big book with his own blood. It was said that everyone thought he was crazy and they looked him up. But when Hyrounimaru came, they let him free and told him that if he could stop the beast, that they would give him anything he desired. He refused at first, but after the Wyrm killed his brother, he agreed. He walked up to the Wyrm and, knowing that that Hyrounimaru was a wise Wyrm, challenged him with riddles. If he could answer any three riddles that the Wyrm asked, then Hyrounimaru would be have to leave the world and stay in the gate for eternity. Hyrounimaru agreed and asked him three riddles. Kayleb answered all three riddles correctly and the Wyrm got locked up in the Gate."

"Oh. So if it does get free again, then all we can do is ask it riddles? That doesn't seem fair."

"Unless you can find an alchemist that stronger than the strongest being in the entire universe, then yes."

The two sat in the cell and waited, trying to think of a plan.

* * *

**Ya, the RoyEd part was really mushy, but I couldn't think of how else to word it. The part with the whole Wyrm inside the gate I made up, and it sort of messes the whole FMA thing up, but if you don't like it then don't read it. I like it and that's all that matters.**


	8. The Ritual

**Sorry guys, I don't own FMA. Aww, poor me...**

* * *

Ryen snuck into the Inn. He looked around for some sort of indication to what room his prey was in. He saw a list that was placed on a big, long desk. "All right!" He silently cheered as he picked up the list. He looked it through. "Room three, Alphonse Elric and Haylee Hawkeye. So they're in room three." 

He wandered around until he found room three. He opened the door as quietly as he could, but since Al never slept, he woke up Haylee. Before either of them could draw a transmutation circle, Ryen had one drawn and he had both Al and Haylee bound, unable to use alchemy.

He took his prisoners and put them on a cart that he had transmuted from a nearby tree. He then stole a horse and harness, hitched the horse to the cart and rode all the way back to the half buried building that was his hideout.

Once he arrived he spoke with the men who had captured Ed.

"Did you find the intruders?"

"Yes. There was only one. I put him with the sacrifice and the other intruder."

"Good, put the other two with them. They're outside on the cart. Hurry before they wake up."

"Yes sir." They all replied at once and rushed out to bring the other prisoners.

"Edward, is that you?" Hawkeye asked in the darkness, as the door opened and a body was thrown inside.

"I think he's unconscious." Stated Roy.

They sat in silence once more, waiting for their friend to awaken. A few minutes later, two more bodies were thrown in. Well, one body and one suit of armor were thrown in.

"Alphonse, Haylee?" Asked Roy. They to, were unconscious.

Soon after, the three woke up.

"Damn, I'm sorry Roy. I tried to fight them, but they can use alchemy too, and with my shoulder injury, it was just too much." Ed explained, then he collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears.

"It's not your fault, and I'm sure we'll find away out of here. Don't worry." Roy reassured as he took Ed head in his lap.

"So… are you two…ummm… ahhh… ummm…" Al asked.

"Yes, we are. Is there something wrong with that?" Mustang replied.

"No, not at all, I was just wondering." Al replied hastily. Haylee had just woken up.

"Huh, what did I miss?" She asked groggily.

"Oh, just that Roy and Ed are dating." Riza answered. Haylee started giggling.

"Shut up." Ed said threateningly.

"Since when?" Haylee inquired.

"Not that long ago. A few minutes before I found you, when poor Ed here got shot in the shoulder." Answered the Flame Alchemist.

"So, how do we plan to get out of here?" wondered Ed, as he rose from Roy's lap.

"Well, we could ambush them," suggested Riza, "then you and Roy could escape from the room and use alchemy to free us."

"No, they'll be-" the opening of the door cut off Roy._ "No, they'll be excepting that."_ He was going to say. Ed charged at the door.

_"Oh well, why not try, if we don't succeed, then we're going to die anyway. This way we'll have a chance."_ He ran towards the door as well. He and Ed managed to find and opening in the group of guard-people standing at the door. They made they're way though the crowd and Ed clapped his hands while Roy snapped his fingers.

Fire and earth. The two elements mixed as one. Sped towards the group of sentries. Ed clapped his hands again, changing his automail into the all too familiar sword. Some of the sentinels, who used alchemy, defended themselves, and the rest as they had transmutation circles branded to palm of their right hands. Ed ran at the large group, swinging his sword-arm wildly. Roy snapped. White-hot fire snaked its way around the sword. Ed cut through the earthen shields of the enemy. Roy sent up a blast of flame towards them, being careful not to hit Ed. It hit the heart of the pack of guards. Ed slapped his hands together, and then thrust them against the ground. He sent spires of dirt up in the general direction of when they where standing. He skewered a few of them. Roy had burned many, some dead, some injured, but what the two alchemists didn't know was that while they where fighting most of the guards, a small number had slipped away to kill the siblings and the animated suit of armor.

* * *

Five guards had silently snuck into the room where Riza, Al and Haylee were waiting, guns in hand. Al stood up to protect them. The men shot him. Al, expecting the bullets to bounce of him, was very surprised when they went right through the armor. He didn't know what to do; he just stood there, staring in awe. The bullets created large holes in Al, and the Philosopher's Stone fell from inside him. Luckily though, none of the bullets hit the sisters. Four of the men kept shooting at Al, while one of them collected the stone. Finally, after Al was immobile, the men stopped firing. Riza and Haylee were still alive; after all, everything would be ruined if they died without the proper settings. It took all five of the men to tie the girls up. One of them just so happened to have enough rope to tie them up. Another man drew a complicated pattern in the dirt with chalk that he just so happened to have in his pocket. The man that held the Stone removed a dagger from a pocket in his cloak. The blade was crimson red in colour and made of diamond. It was largest in the middle, getting thinner at the hilt and the point. The hilt itself was wrapped in a black cloth. 

The girls struggled it their bonds as the man holding the holding the dagger and Stone walked towards them. He stood in triangular space that was part of the circle of chalk. He started chanting in a weird language.

_"__Formulae ueteres exorsismorum et excommunicationum, strigas et fictos lupinam credere, metamorphosis lycanthropy possunt inquam, daemon pellem lupinam, ouodam cauae, arboris occultandum, occultantum."_

Then he walked towards Haylee and Riza. He used the dagger to form a cut in Haylee's hand. Then, despite the muffled protests, drove the dagger into Riza's heart. He then took the Stone and pressed it against the gorge in Haylee's palm. She wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had... complications. Anyways, this was another akward part to write. I'm not good with romance, especially not gay romance. Oh, and I laugh at you because you don't know what that chant thing means or what language it's in. You will have my congratulations if you can find out what it means. Heres a hint: It's a song in latin. Well, its got some english but only a whole bunch of 'halloween'ing. Oh and something else, it's from the soundtrack for the movie Underworld Evolution (One of the best movies ever! YAY FOR VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!!!)**


	9. The End part 1

**Again, I don't own FMA, but you know what, one day I'll start my own anime series, so in your face!**

* * *

The Stone started to glow; a blinding red flash filled the room. The circle on the floor also started to glow red while the ground started shaking and fissures were created. Everyone ran as fast as they could away from the room except for Haylee who was tied and couldn't run, Riza, who was dead, Al, who was in a million little pieces, and Ed and Roy who were running to save Haylee. A giant white dragon-like beast arose from the rubble of wall, dirt, blood, and carcasses. Roy freed the girl. Ed spied the Philosopher's Stone on the maimed ground nearby. He grabbed it. Roy snapped, Ed clapped and Haylee ran to safety, as she didn't have anything to draw a transmutation circle with. A circle of fire and a bolt of lightning twined themselves together; the attack flew towards the white coloured Wyrm. The two alchemists continued to fight like this, combining all their assaults together. Hyrounimaru just continued to block them. He raised a great white paw. It was covered in fine, but diamond-hard scales; his claws were a black contrast against them.

"Hey Ed, you know any good riddles?" Mustang yelled towards him

"No, why!" Ed wondered

"No reason!" He answered

The Wyrm's raised paw suddenly crashed down towards the two lovers. Ed quickly raised a shield and Mustang surrounded it with his fire, hoping to at least give a slight burn to the beast. The Wyrm just knocked it over.

_"HA!" _It's great voice boomed, _"You think that your earthen shield_s _and pathetic fire can save you?"_

"Uh, ya, I was sort of hoping it could." Ed replied

_"Well your wrong. But I think, to be fair I will give you a chance to save your world."_

"Okay, sounds good to me."

_"Here we go. I will tell you three riddles. If you get all three right, then I will return to the gate and remove all debt from the Book and remove all equivalent exchange. If you get any of them wrong, then I will continue to destroy your world. First riddle: What is so fragile that saying it's name breaks it?"_

"It's obviously a - I don't know." Ed responded

"I don't know either" Roy confessed

_"Well, what one is the answer, we don't have all day you know, I'm on a very busy schedule. I'm supposed to go destroy the realm of faery at ten thirty, they owe me lots."_ The Wyrm said impatiently

"Sorry, we just have to discuss this, maybe you could come back tomorrow?" Roy wondered.

_"No, tomorrow I have a manicure appointment and a scale cleaning. I have to keep looking my best, or the other beings won't be scared of me."_

"Ya, I know what you mean." Roy mentioned.

_"And, I mean, it's tough being a Wyrm, people despise you because you're in control of them, and they can't help it. I mean I'm just doing my job, is that so wrong?"_

"I know what you mean." Roy sympathized.

"Okay, the answer is quiet." Ed interrupted.

_"That was rude!"_ Hyrounimaru remarked. _"Couldn't you see that Roy and I were having a conversation? Oh, and that answer is wrong, the right answer is silence. I have to eat you now. Roy, it was nice talking to you, Ed maybe I should spare you, you could be my slave."_

"You little cheat! Quiet and silence are synonyms! I got that right!" Ed bellowed in protest

"What!" Roy complained. "How come I'm getting eaten and he isn't?"

_"Well, Ed here wouldn't be filling at all, he's to short."_

"WHAT!?" Ed yelled, with anger in his voice. "Who are you calling short?!" He lunged at the Wrym and changed his arm into a sword. Hyrounimaru lifted a paw to knock Ed to the ground but he dodged it and sped right to the demon's face. Hyrounimaru crashed his paw to the already messy ground, trying to squash the boy. He bit into the ground trying to eat the blond alchemist, but Ed kept dodging.

"Get some accuracy skills you overgrown dog!" Ed tormented, still dodging and trying to get at the Wyrm's face

_"I'm a full-blood Wyrm, from a long line of full-blooded Wyrms. I've got no dog in me at all! How dare you compare me to a dog!"_ Hyrounimaru yelled. Now he was even angrier. The surrounding fifty square meters froze up. Everything turned to ice. The Wyrm roared and his icy breath made everything colder and slipperier. Edward fell to the ground. He changed his sword into an arm and hand once more and clapped his hands, trying to melt the ice.

Roy snapped his fingers and created fire that could have possibly been part of the sun. He swung it in every direction, being careful not to hit Ed. But the ice wouldn't melt.

"_Ha! You think that alchemy can stop me! I control your alchemy remember. If I thought that it was a threat than __I wouldn't let you use it. Besides, alchemy is only a tiny shard of my power. You can never beat me! Well, not with alchemy anyway."_

"Let's put your theory to the test." Ed growled as he thought, _"Maybe since I don't have to use a transmutation circle that I don't get my power from him."_

* * *

**Sorry again that I haven't updated in so long but I went on a trip to Ottawa! Then I got sick. I tried to finish before I left, but that didn't work. Oh and for the latin thing ,unless you look it up or have a friend that knows latin than you'll never know what it means. HAHA!**


	10. The End part 2

**Hehe, I don't own FMA, but I have started a plan for my own anime series like I said I would. Contact me if you can draw really good anime and live in Southren Ontario, Canada.**

* * *

Ed attacked the Wyrm again and again, but with everything covered in ice and Hyrounimaru countering his attacks with it's own, he was soon on the ground, covered in sweat, blood, and bruises. 

"Ed!" Roy screamed. He ran to his lover and kneeled beside him. "C'mon Ed, get up!" But poor little Edward Elric just laid there, his eyes closed. Roy checked the blonde's pulse, it was weak.

Roy looked down upon the face of his Eddo, his eyes filled with tears. "Ed, come on, get up, why couldn't you be more careful? I told you to be more careful, why couldn't you listen to me?" He muttered sadly. He stopped crying. _"This isn't Ed's fault, it's the disgusting, heartless Wyrm's fault."_ He realized with anger. He balled his fists in anger. He then spoke. "You, how_ dare_ you do this! You disgusting creature!" He spat. "What type of cold-blooded monster would go around ruthlessly killing everything? Do you care nothing for anyone else?"

_"No, I guess I don't care for anything else. And you know what? I don't even feel sorry for you humans. This is just the order of life. You humans will kill anything than is smaller that you without a thought, not even necessarily. You kill other animals for fun and so you can show off to other humans. Have you not thought about the future of you world? What will become of it if you keep killing each other and everything else around you? If you keep staining the ground with blood do you know what will happen? Let me explain better, you humans kill other animals; their blood gets spilt on the ground. The plants will soak-up the blood like it is water. Herbivores eat the grass and you and other predators will eat the herbivores. The whole world will be uninhabitable in a few centuries; I'm just speeding up the process. You should be thanking me."_ The great ice beast announced

"I don't think so. You're about to go back to where you came from you disgusting monster!" With than Roy slowly raised his head. His black eyes with filled with anger and his fists tightened even more. He stood. "You have never met an angry state alchemist before have you? Well you're about to." Before the Wyrm could speak Roy had snapped his fingers and a great wall of blue fire had appeared around the infuriated alchemist. Roy walked slowly towards Hyrounimaru and summoned even more blue fire. The inferno started to change colours. From blue to white, back to blue, to yellow and red, and then blue and white. The whole area than would have been the room was filled with fire. The carnage that had been the ground was incinerated. Even more fire appeared, circling itself around Mustang. Hyrounimaru looked at the blaze. Mustang couldn't tell whether he was scared or not as he was just sitting there, expressionless. Flame finally released his creation upon the beast.

_"Hmm, not bad. If I was anything other than a Wyrm that that would have killed me for sure, but I'm getting bored now. The time has come for your world to be destroyed."_ Hyrounimaru complimented. He walked confidently towards Roy, who was about to collapse on the ground from exhaustion, and picked him up with two sharpened claws. Hyrounimaru popped Mustang into his mouth and swallowed him whole.

The Wyrm opened his gigantic wings and gave a great thrust upward. He rose into the great, clouded sky. He opened his mouth and breathed his magic ice onto it. The ice was a temperature of negative one thousand degrees Celsius. The frost spread quickly and soon it covered the entire world. All life was destroyed. Earth was now an ice wasteland. The only thing that could possibly live there was Hyrounimaru, being an ice Wyrm.

* * *

"So," Shinju, the talking bar of mutant soap concluded, "that is how the planet earth became extinct. That is why we are so careful with what we do on this planet. We don't want the great Wyrm to come and eat us. Now go to bed, it's quite late." 

"Yes mom." The two children talking bar of mutant soap agreed reluctantly and they waddled towards their beds.

--The End--

* * *

**YAY! What a sad and strange ending! Oh and the mutant soap waddled because they can talk but they don't have legs. Hope you like it, and if you ddin't, then suck it up 'cause I did!**


End file.
